Oogoe Diamond
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Perjuangan Hinata untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang 10 tahun ia cintai./"Da-Daisuki, Na-Naruto-kun!"/Bagaimana reaksi Naruto? Inspired by JKT48 - Oogoe Diamond. Special for HFNH #4 year. Comeback fict yang kedua. RnR guys?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from a song : Oogoe Diamond by JKT48

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning : AU, lil OOC, typo, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, minim deskrip.

Summary : Perjuangan Hinata untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang 10 tahun ia cintai./"Da-Daisuki, Na-Naruto-kun!"/Bagaimana reaksi Naruto?

* * *

**a/n : Hai! Saya datang membawa fic baru! ^^**

**Hehe, udah lama gak main kesini jadi kangen :D**

**Oh ya ini fic saya dedikasikan buat Hari Fluffy NaruHina. Baru 2 kali sih ikutan. Dan ini fic kedua untuk merayakan HFNH tahun ini. Yey, Happy NHFD 4 year!**

**Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Oogoe Diamond dari JKT48.**

**Ok deh daripada banyak omong, mending saya mulai. Enjoy this fic!**

**Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close aja daripada ngomel gak jelas XD**

**.**

**Chaki No Utau In~**

* * *

**Oogoe Diamond**

**By : Chaki no Utau**

**Dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day**

* * *

Pagi ini, tanggal 10 april. Pagi yang indah dirasakan oleh penghuni penduduk Konoha. Udara yang sejuk serta kicauan burung musim semi membuat para penduduk enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas karena ingin menikmati suasana pagi.

"Aku berangkat, Otou-san, Nii-san, Imouto-chan!" Seorang gadis berlari kencang setelah mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah diberi selai coklat serta meminum susu yang ada di meja makan. Tingkah gadis itu membuat para penghuni rumah bingung.

"Hinata-sama, lebih baik saya antar." Pemuda yang sedari tadi cengo itu langsung mengejar sang gadis. Tapi si pemuda malah tertinggal karena gadis itu telah mengambil sepeda dan segera mengayuhnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tumben dia pergi sepagi ini. Apa kau tau, Neji?" tanya seorang pria yang bingung melihat putri sulungnya bertingkah aneh. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi sedangkan pukul 8 pagi kelas baru dimulai. Pria itu meletakkan koran yang ia baca dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Saya juga tidak tau, Hiashi-sama. Padahal setau saya, hari ini adalah hari bebas di sekolah." Jawab si pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu masih bingung dengan kelakuan si adik sepupu. Pria yang dipanggil Hiashi itu hanya ber-oh dan meminum teh nya lagi. Sedangkan gadis kecil yang juga ada di meja makan itu masih melahap sarapannya.

Disaat Neji kembali melahap sarapannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

'Apa jangan-jangan Hinata-sama...'

"Hiashi-sama, saya pergi dulu." Neji langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. Hiashi kembali cengo melihat Neji yang tiba-tiba pergi.

* * *

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tangan kirinya memegang stang sepeda sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang roti yang baru dimakannya setengah. Rambut indigonya yang diikat ponytail berkibar akibat hembusan angin. Pita merah yang terpasang di seragamnya juga ikut berkibar. Rok birunya juga ikut berkibar. Setelah memakan habis rotinya, Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

"Masih sempat." Hinata langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke jalan. Dikayuhnya sepeda itu lebih cepat. Untung saja pagi itu belum terjadi kemacetan, jadi Hinata bisa ngebut untuk mengejar bis merah yang sedikit jauh didepannya.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi dan ngebut di jalanan bukan tanpa alasan, tapi demi mengejar sebuah bis ukuran sedang yang berjalan sedari tadi. Bis yang terlihat memuat banyak penumpang itu berjalan dengan kecepatan standar tapi harus membuat Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Hinata terlihat lihai sekali dalam mengemudikan sepeda, terlihat saat dia menerobos truk di depannya. Pokoknya aku harus bisa mengejar bis itu, batinnya.

.

8 menit mengemudikan sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat peluh Hinata berjatuhan tanpa henti. Untung saja bis yang ia kejar juga berhenti di dekatnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu.

Hinata mendorong sepedanya ke sebuah ladang rumput yang luas. Setelah sampai, Hinata meletakkan sepedanya sedangkan ia langsung membaringkan diri di rumput-rumput itu. Tangannya terlipat ke atas menumpu kepalanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke langit biru disertai awan putih yang perlahan berjalan.

"Apa 'dia' benar-benar pergi ya?" Hinata bergumam pelan. Pikirannya juga sudah melenceng, yang dari tadi menatap langit jadi memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore.

**Flashback: On**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkab pukul 4 sore. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejam yang lalu, tapi masih menyisakan beberapa anak yang baru selesai rapat OSIS. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang baru keluar dari kelas 12 IPA 3 -yang merupakan tempat rapat osis tadi- terlihat sedang membawa beberapa dokumen hasil rapat OSIS. Mereka terlihat sedang bercerita mengenai rapat OSIS yang memakan waktu 1 jam itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Mestinya hari ini aku pergi dengan Sasuke-kun tapi malah disuruh rapat OSIS yang membosankan ini," keluh Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya jadi kambing congek di rapat OSIS. Pasalnya sang ketua OSIS, Sasori Akasuna, tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk berpedapat.

"Iya. Ceramah Sasori-senpai membuatku tertidur selama rapat berlangsung." Tenten menimpal sambil menguap keras.

"Beruntung sekali kau, Tenten. Tadi aku ketahuan menguap sedikit saja sudah diceramahi. Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS, huh." Temari juga menimpali dengan kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting hari ini kan hari terakhir kita rapat OSIS. Wajar saja kalau Sasori-senpai ceramah 1 jam berturut-turut." Ino mencoba menenangkan suasana. Sakura, Tenten dan Temari mengangguk setuju.

Suasana kembali tenang. dari 4 gadis yang sedari tadi berceloteh, terlihat 1 gadis yang hanya diam saja. Gadis bermata lavender itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya dia melamun.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa diam?" tanya Ino heran pada gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan disebelahnya tapi tidak ikut bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata seperlunya. Wajahnya terlihat suram, kertas dokumennya masih dipegang dengan erat.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Iya, aku-" Perkataan Hinata berhenti seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Tampak ia mendengar suara dari arah koridor. Suara anak laki-laki. Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Temari ikut berhenti. Mereka bersembunyi didekat koridor untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih jelas.

.

"Kau serius benar-benar mau pindah? Kita kan belum mengadakan perpisahan sekolah." tanya pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya. Dari _name-tag_ nya terlihat bahwa ia bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

"Yah begitulah. Ayahku tiba-tiba memajukan waktu berangkat kami ke Inggris. Padahal rencana awalnya aku akan pergi setelah perpisahan sekolah tapi, hah sudahlah." Jawab pemuda berambut blonde dengan nada berat. Dilihat dari _name-tag _di sisi kanan bajunya, terlihat bahwa ia bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Di dekat koridor, 5 gadis yang tengah bersembunyi itu kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto. Terutama Hinata.

"Naruto pindah ke Inggris?" Sakura sangat kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang kepindahannya ke Inggris.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino melirik Hinata. Terlihat punggung Hinata bergetar.

Kembali ke koridor. 4 pemuda yang tengah duduk itu terus berceloteh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau bilang saat perpisahan sekolah nanti kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu." tanya pemuda berambut raven disebelah Naruto. Dari _name-tag _nya, terlihat bahwa ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Teme. Tadinya aku mau langsung memberitahunya tapi dia sedang rapat OSIS." jawab Naruto sedih. Dia melirik ke pemuda bermata lavender disebelah Kiba. "Neji, bisa kau membantuku? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau memberitahunya sekarang."

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Hinata-sama pasti merasa sangat sedih. Lebih baik kau sendiri saja yang memberitahunya." Neji menolak dengan halus. Dia tau perasaan Naruto. Naruto sangat menyukai adik sepupunya itu dan dia sudah lama dekat dengan Hinata. Kalau Naruto tidak segera memberitahu tentang kepindahannya, Hinata pasti sangat kecewa. Naruto langsung menghela nafas panjang.

Kembali lagi ke dekat koridor. Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Dia sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak a-" belum selesai Ino bicara, Hinata langsung pergi dari tempat persembunyian tadi. Dan Hinata berlari kencang melewati koridor. Ino serta yang lain langsung mengejarnya.

"Hah? Hinata?" Kiba heran melihat Hinata yang barusan berlari melewatinya. Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sudah berlari jauh serta Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari mengejarnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Hinata mendengar percakapan kita tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu sudah pasti, baka. Gawat!" Neji dan Naruto langsung pergi dari koridor untuk mengejar Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

**Flashback: Off**

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian kemarin sore. Hatinya terasa disayat-sayat mendengar Naruto akan pindah ke Inggris. Dan sejak kemarin, dia mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis semalaman. Dan sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap langit.

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa kamu tak memberitahuku? Kalau begini kan," bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Hinata. Dia kembali menangis. Air matanya terus berlinang tanpa henti.

"Kenapa aku menangis sih? Uh." Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia beranjak dari rumput itu lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya lalu pergi secepat mungkin. Karena bis yang tadi berhenti kini kembali pergi.

* * *

Hinata berhasil mendekati bis itu. Lalu ia melihat ke jendela bis. Dan dia menemukan Naruto yang tengah melamun serta ayah Naruto yang tertidur.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memanggil Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak mendengar.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali memanggil. Kali ini Naruto merasa mendengar suara seseorang. Dia menoleh ke segala arah di bis tapi tidak menemukan.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak lumayan keras. Naruto melihat ke bawah bis dan ada Hinata yang sedang mengendarai sepeda.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau disitu? Kau mengejarku?" tanya Naruto sangat kaget. Naruto tidak habis pikir akan kenekatan Hinata ini.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak mau kamu pergi." Hinata mengucapkannya sesenggukan. Naruto kaget melihat Hinata menangis.

"Maafkan aku tapi," Tiba-tiba bis yang Naruto naiki sedikit ngebut. Hinata tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Naruto melihat Hinata terus mengejarnya.

WUSH

"DA-DAISUKI, NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata berteriak di tengah angin. Hinata akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam 10 tahun lamanya. Hinata mengucapkannya sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Reaksi Naruto? Tentu saja ia kaget. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah kenekatan itu, Hinata sempat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Naruto langsung meminta supir bis untuk berhenti. Untung saja si supir mau memberhentikan bis.

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayah Naruto, Minato. Dia melihat Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan segera turun dari bis.

.

Hinata menghentikan sepedanya. Ia terus menangis dan tak bisa mengontrol rasa sedihnya. Dia memang telah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto sudah pergi jauh.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis." tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar terngiang di telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dan akhirnya berada di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata kaget. Padahal bis yang Naruto tumpangi sudah pergi jauh, tapi kenapa Naruto disini?

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata dan mengusap air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata mulai terdiam.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu meminta bis berhenti?"

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu dia mengacak rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata, "Karena aku mau menjawab pernyataanmu tadi, Hinata _baka_. Hehe." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Uh, kenapa memanggilku _baka_?" Hinata sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Karena kamu bodoh. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berbuat nekat seperti tadi. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada kemacetan, kalau ada kamu bisa celaka." jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia masih menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia juga menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"_Gomen _sudah membuatmu khawatir," Hinata mengucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Naruto. Lalu ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

**"Aku juga menyukaimu. Daisuki mo."**

* * *

Angin kembali berhembus pelan. Di jalan itulah Naruto dan Hinata memulai sebuah kisah baru. Kisah cinta dua orang remaja. Hinata yang pemalu dan Naruto yang baka. Keduanya berjanji untuk saling menyukai, mencintai dan menyayangi sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

* * *

**HAPPY NHFD MINNA-SAN!** -tiup terompet-

**Yak manis! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Inilah fic dari saya sekaligus untuk mengikuti event keluarga NHL yaitu "NaruHina Fluffy Day"**

**Arigato yang udah mau baca. Dan fic ini murni saya buat tanpa ada ke-plagiatan. Tapi kalo merasa ficnya sama dengan milik minna-san sekalian, saya mohon maaf. Maaf juga kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan, dikarenakan keterbatasan saya hehe ^^**

**Yasudah, saya akhiri saja fic ini. Mou ichido, Arigato! Reviewnya ditunggu minna-san!**

**.**

**Chaki no Utau out~**


End file.
